


Hit

by josh0ng



Series: An Ode series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Jisoo couldn’t control himself as his boyfriend wears low cut suit for Hit’s stages.





	Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of random drabbles to commemorate Seventeen’s new album: An Ode.

”Shit.” Mingyu grunts lowly, as he places his hands on the walls firmly, supporting both their weights. 

Jisoo bits on his lips harshly, swallowing his sobs. His nails gash across Mingyu’s shoulders, tightening his hold on the taller man. His back scraped against the wood wall roughly as Mingyu pounds into him. 

The tension simulates heavily so Jisoo nips on Mingyu’s earlobe, gently tugging on the excess skin. ”Fuck,” Jisoo breathe hitches. 

The pants that were hanging lowly by Mingyu’s hips finally falls while he penetrates into Jisoo faster and deeper. 

The world is spinning, Jisoo thought. He loses focus as Mingyu roughly pummel into him, while he hooks his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. 

If only he didn’t provoke Mingyu, they wouldn’t be in this situation where he has to keep his voice down while the members are in the next door. 

But how can he resist Mingyu who looks fucking fine in his black suit; with his upper chest revealed? Jisoo wasn’t that sane to keep himself calm when his boyfriend sexily body waves throughout the stage.

Jisoo couldn’t control himself whenever he sees Mingyu’s sweat sliding down his neck and right through the center of his exposed chest. He had to look away so as not to jump on Mingyu, licking away the salty sweat off his built chest. 

In the car, on their way home, Jisoo couldn’t keep his hands off Mingyu. He kneads his boyfriend’s inner thighs—inching closer to his crotch, deliberately brushing against Mingyu’s dick. 

”Babe,” Mingyu stops his hands before it gets dangerous. ”What are you doing?” he whispers, panicking over Jisoo’s brave actions. Thankfully, they sat at the last row of the car, lower odds of getting caught red-handed if any of their members we're to stumble upon.

Jisoo says nothing, only grinning mischievously as he goes closer to Mingyu. ”Shhh,” he places his forefinger onto the taller man’s lips, shushing him as he traps his boyfriend against the car’s windows. 

His hands go deeper south, slipping into the hole of the v-cut suit. Fumbling onto one of Mingyu’s nipple, Jisoo kisses the man gently. He doesn't want to wake any of the other passengers up. 

Mingyu holds onto Jisoo’s nape as he brings their lips closer, biting the lower lips of the older man. Jisoo’s lips are like poison, he gets addicted to the taste fast. ”Mm,” Jisoo lets out softly. Mingyu widens his eyes, pushing Jisoo back to his seat quickly. 

He saw Seungcheol moves and his palms started to sweat. Jisoo giggles as his boyfriend stiffen by his side. He wants to see how Mingyu reacts if he were to go further. 

Jisoo slips down the chair, squeezing his small frame between the legroom. He stops Mingyu immediately as the man tried to pull him up, knowing what was going to happen next. 

Jisoo unzips Mingyu’s pants, slipping his hardened rod out of his boxers. He was leaking and Jisoo finds it hot. 

He leans closer to Mingyu, kitty licking his cock slowly. He grips onto the base of the member, squeezing it lightly as he engulfs the whole length carefully. The heat around Jisoo’s mouth was enough to drive Mingyu crazy. 

He throws his head back and bucks his hips up, thrusting into Jisoo’s throat. The older man gags, removing the substance inside his mouth quickly. ”Mingyu!” he hisses. 

”Sorry,” Mingyu says phonily as he looks down, breathing heavily. It was his revenge for Jisoo who started this. 

Mingyu parts his mouth opens, voice stuck when Jisoo swallows his leaking rod again. He deliberately moves up and down, leaving trails of his saliva along Mingyu’s thick cock. 

Jisoo then laps the side of the erected cock, fingers teasing the tip of it. He sucks Mingyu’s testicles as he strokes the length in an unstoppable speed, smothering his precum all over. Mingyu grits his teeth, fingers tightly gripping on Jisoo’s ash grey’s hair. 

He slides Jisoo up effortlessly, laying Jisoo down on his seat as hovers over him, kissing his lips, forcing his tongue down Jisoo’s throat. 

One of Jisoo’s arms hooks around Mingyu’s neck while another still stroking the enlarged cock of his boyfriend’s. 

”Shit, quick. Open your mouth.” Mingyu orders as he feels himself getting closer. Jisoo slides down, gripping onto the thick thighs of Mingyu’s as he removes Jisoo’s hands away to pump his length, intensifying the friction. 

Mingyu sees stars when he sprouts his warm, thick cum all over Jisoo’s face, some into his boyfriend’s mouth. Jisoo hums happily as Mingyu taps the tip of his cock against Jisoo’s tongue firmly. 

Jisoo laughs excitedly as he wipes the remaining semen off his face, licking his fingers clean. The journey home feels shorter as Mingyu glues his lips with Jisoo’s plump ones. He can taste Jisoo’s salty sweat as he sucks the older man’s wet neck.

”You’re not ready for later.” he warns dangerously by Jisoo’s ears. 

Mingyu hastily pins Jisoo against the wall, ripping away his similar suit off him. He skillfully tears down the pants along with Jisoo’s briefs. ”Slow down, oh god,” Jisoo advice as he grips onto Mingyu’s clothed shoulders to balance himself.

But Mingyu’s lust prevents any of Jisoo’s pleadings to enter his brain. Right after they entered the dorm, Mingyu yanks his boyfriend straight into his room. 

Jisoo was so wet that Mingyu’s finger slips right in without any lube. ”Just how horny are you for me, hmm?” Mingyu wonders while he adds another of his lanky finger. Jisoo arcs his back, pushing himself towards Mingyu’s fingers. 

He stops himself from screeching as Mingyu scissors his fingers in his anal. The feeling was phenomenal and Jisoo craves for more. 

”Fuck me.” he orders shakily. ”Please,” he added. Jisoo removes Mingyu’s fingers and pushes the bigger body behind a little. His fingers impatiently remove Mingyu’s belt and pants, hoisting up to circle his legs around his tall boyfriend’s waist. ”Hurry, Mingyu!” he whines as he can’t reach the enlarged cock to put it in himself. 

Mingyu makes sure Jisoo’s back sticks to the wall before aligning his hardened shaft along his boyfriend’s hole. 

Jisoo throws his head behind when Mingyu starts moving, gradually picking up his pace quicker. ”Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jisoo tightens his hold around Mingyu’s neck, gasping for air as he tries to not scream. 

Mingyu grunts lowly when he feels Jisoo tightening around his cock. ”Hold on,” he warns simultaneously as he moves his hands to supports Jisoo’s ass while he walks over to the bed. 

He sits at the edge of the bed and Jisoo waste no time to push his boyfriend down, hovering him as he abuses his own hole. Jisoo bounces up and down needily with one hands on Mingyu’s chest. He can feel himself exploding sooner or later. 

Mingyu guides with his hands by Jisoo’s waist, springing the torso up and down. He notices that Jisoo is slowing down his pace so he pulls the smaller frame down to embrace him in his arms as he penetrates rapidly into his tight hole. 

”Shit, Mingyu! Oh gosh, more, please. More--” Jisoo voice hitch as Mingyu turns them over. Mingyu then now stands, spreading Jisoo’s legs apart as he shoves his cock deeper upon Jisoo demands. 

He brings one of Jisoo’s ankle to rest on his shoulder while holding onto the other one of the bruised thigh in his hand. 

Mingyu’s wet hair moves along to the rhythm of his thrusts. He sees his boyfriend frantically finding for something to bite back his moans. 

He wipes Jisoo’s tears away, interlocking both their fingers together, preventing Jisoo to swallow back his voice. 

Mingyu leans closer to Jisoo’s face, stretching his boyfriend’s hamstring further than he could but Jisoo couldn’t think about the pain when he has Mingyu pounding into him mercilessly.

”Just let it out.” he suggests, still out of breathing as he hits Jisoo’s prostate over and over again. His boyfriend whimpers, closing his eyes to control the waving pleasures that are served nonstop. He coils his body sideways, clawing Mingyu’s knuckles deeply with his nails. 

Jisoo parts his mouth apart to groans as he reaches his peak. ”Mingyu--” he weeps. Mingyu picks up his speed faster, penetrating into Jisoo harder as the older man curls. 

”Fuck,” Mingyu whispers. He slows down, ejaculating his seeds into Jisoo’s burning hole. ”Ahh--” Jisoo finally lets out a loud moan. Mingyu lays above him as Jisoo convulses, releasing long sprouts of warm semen onto his bedsheet. 

Both of them stays still as they came down from their bliss. ”Gyu, move. You’re heavy.” Jisoo weakly remarks, trying to push away his boyfriend. 

”Let’s stay like this for a while.” Mingyu stops him, embracing the smaller body tighter to him. Jisoo complies and allows him to do what he wants as he is too exhausted to move. He lies still in front of Mingyu, listening to the taller man’s heartbeat. 

Mingyu kisses Jisoo’s hair gently, hands moving to clasp both of theirs together. ”You should give me more blowjobs in the car.” he whispers, breaking the silence. 

”Shut up. And tell Jaerin noona to stop giving you low cuts top.” he chides, shoving Mingyu’s chest with his shoulders. 

Mingyu chuckles, tightening his hold around the older man’s waist. ”Then it wouldn’t be a treat for you, would it?” he teases. Jisoo flushes. Mingyu is aware of his naughty eyes that scans his body continuously.

”I can even touch it every night if I want to, so it wouldn’t be a problem for me.” Jisoo tries to brush it off cooly. 

Before he knows it, Mingyu was hovering him, pinning his wrists down by his head. ”Then how about touching it again?” Mingyu suggests, raising his eyebrows. 

Shit. He is going to attend his schedules the next day with busted lips and bruised wrists, Jisoo thought as Mingyu kisses his lips to simulate back the tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaha steamy huh I like writing smut for minshua ajsksks I’ll experiment more for rough scenes LOL
> 
> Btw it may seems that Mingyu comes within short period of time but just imagine that the whole ride home is like 2 hrs and they did that for about 30 mins hahahahahahahaha
> 
> Also, follow me on my twitter account: mstext17 :-)


End file.
